


K./有多少爱可以重来

by JadeeM



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: I remember when I first noticed that you liked me backwe were sitting down in a rfestaurant waiting for the checkWe had made love earlier that day with no strings attachedBut I could tell that something had changed how you looked at me thenKristen, come right backI've been waiting for you slip back in bedWhen you light the candleAnd on the lower East side you're dancing with me nowThink I like you best when you're dressed in black from head to toeThink I like you best when you're just with me





	K./有多少爱可以重来

**Author's Note:**

> I remember when I first noticed that you liked me back
> 
> we were sitting down in a rfestaurant waiting for the check
> 
> We had made love earlier that day with no strings attached
> 
> But I could tell that something had changed how you looked at me then
> 
> Kristen, come right back
> 
> I've been waiting for you slip back in bed
> 
> When you light the candle
> 
> And on the lower East side you're dancing with me now
> 
> Think I like you best when you're dressed in black from head to toe
> 
> Think I like you best when you're just with me

第一次遇到Jensen是在咖啡店。Jared不知道该不该感谢星巴克。Jensen是个非常漂亮的男孩——Jared当时还不知道他的名字，不急，他马上就知道了。这个男孩转身的瞬间用冰咖啡毁掉了Jared最爱的衬衫，他独属的那双惹人注目的翡翠色双眸瞬间无辜地瞪大，双手捂住嘴巴，空掉的咖啡杯在他们脚边打转。  
“天啊！我很抱歉先生！”  
这是Jensen对Jared说的第一句话。  
Jared低声说没事，抓住一把纸巾徒劳地擦拭衬衫上大片甜腻的污渍——卡布奇诺，但是要加更多的糖和奶。这基本上约等于一杯无法下咽的糖浆，他记得男孩是这样点餐的，一清二楚，分毫不差。意识到这点之后他的心情陡然下沉——这命运的捉弄已使他精疲力竭。  
Jared快步走出咖啡店。男孩叫着他的名字追了出来。Jared停下来，男孩跑到他面前，撑着膝盖喘气，他膝盖上有这个年龄的男孩特有的淤青，鞋带松了一边，他十四？十五？总归不会超过十六——绝对没有成年。  
“谁叫你来的？”Jared冷淡地问。  
男孩惊讶地张大嘴巴。算了。Jared重新往前走。无论他们想从他身上得到什么，他都已经一无所有了。  
“等等——等等！Padalecki先生！没有人派我过来！我是你的粉丝！”男孩又追上来。  
Jared想笑。“你……”他摇摇头，“你在开玩笑？”  
男孩有点生气，Jared很高，步子迈得很快。男孩必须小跑着才能跟上。他们一起走过了一条Z字马路。红灯恰到好处地追上男孩踏上人行道的后腿。  
“1983年，《哥斯达黎加》，1986年，《骑士问答》，1987年，《月亮上升时》，1988年，《没病找病》，同年，《伪币制造者》……抱歉太太！”他躲过一个差点撞上的女士，“1989年，《姜饼奇缘》，1990年，《再续哥斯达黎加》，1993年，《通向蜘蛛巢的小路》……”  
“好了。”Jared无奈地打断对方。  
“现在你相信我了？”  
“所以？”  
“所以？”  
“你想表达什么？”  
男孩愣了愣，“我只是……我没有……”他脸红了，结结巴巴，“我不是想要打扰您，先生，我只是……对不起，我忍不住……因为我已经好久没看到您的作品了。”  
“你现在几岁？你读新闻吗？”  
“我……”男孩“啊”了一声，“我相信您，先生，我知道您是被诬赖的，您不是那样的人！”  
“谁知道呢。你记得新闻里描述的就是你这么大的孩子吧。”Jared故意凑近（太近了，他能看到男孩脸上的雀斑，他压抑住清清嗓子的冲动）。男孩紧张地吞咽，双手不知道往哪里摆。Jared心里觉得好笑，他重新站直身体并且远离男孩，脸别到一边看向街对面一排排粉色的公寓群，午后的阳光将马路柏油晒得发烫。“……回家吧。这条街没你想的安全。”  
他想着男孩不会再跟上来。但被他快步甩到身后的、原本停下的脚步又迅速地追了上来。“我叫Jensen！”男孩大喊，“我喜欢你，我房间里贴着你的海报，我……我……我比你想得要大！”他终于跑到Jared身边，一只手拉住Jared的衣摆——这很失礼，但Jared却奇异地没有生气。  
“噢？”Jared仍是想笑。他想知道Jensen的妈妈看到他的海报出现在这个叫Jensen的男孩的房间会是什么感觉。  
Jensen用一只手把背包拉开，胡乱在里面翻找，一滴汗珠划下男孩挺翘的鼻尖，Jared（再次）注意到那些明显的雀斑，如同阳光的吻痕一样散布在男孩的脸颊上——打住。Jared猛地扭过头。Jensen终于找到了他想要找的。他把笔记本塞到Jared的手上。  
Jared冷硬地回绝。“我不签名的。”  
“不！我知道的……”Jensen有些无措，他抓着那本红色封皮的笔记本苦苦哀求地仰头，“这是给你的。我课余有自己写一些剧本……我知道那不是专业的，但有时候我会以你为灵感，所以，我只是想给你看看，你回到家把它扔了也没关系。”  
Jared终于接过来。他的手很大，于是笔记本在他手里显得很小。他翻开笔记本。男孩的字写得很好看。他可以看到一些旧墨水和新墨水的痕迹。男孩很认真。Jared的语气缓和下来。  
“扔了多可惜。”  
“……反正我都记得。”Jensen小声说。Jared低头看他的时候，他的眼睛睁得很大，翠绿色的像正在发芽的春天的植物。  
“谢谢你喜欢我的作品。”但你的品味应该更好些才对。Jared把这句话藏在心里。“你有天分，你应该继续。如果你喜欢一件事，就不要停下来。”  
Jensen用力点头，“你不一定要全部看完，我……我可以给你留个邮箱吗？就在笔记本封面上。如果您喜欢我写的作品又恰好有时间的话……”  
他现在最多的就是时间，这放在以前简直是奢侈。一抹苦笑终于越过僵硬冷漠的面具浮现在Jared的脸庞之上，仿佛他居然还能满足男孩最后一点愿望。“可以。”  
Jared答应的瞬间，Jensen整张脸都因此而发光。他像被奖励了糖果的儿童一样欢呼。突然间，他跳起来抱住Jared。Jared被这股撞进怀里的重量弄得倒退了半步，男孩的体温像一团高热的能量被第一时间感受到，混合着咖啡甜腻的香气，这看起来像极了陷阱。路上没人。远处的楼房里也没有枪炮似的长镜头对准他们。Jensen就只是……他深吸了一口气，一丝危险的预兆闪过他的眼底。Jared想退后已经来不及了。  
属于男孩的、嫣红湿润的嘴唇在Jared躲避的瞬间歪斜地落在他的嘴角上。“我爱你，Padalecki先生。”他呢喃道，不敢看Jared转冷的眼神，“联系我？求你？”仿佛两句话耗尽他所有勇气，他松开原本抱住Jared的双手，踮起的脚后跟落回地面。他矛盾地红着脸跑开。Jared眯起双眼，男孩的衣服上被蹭了原本留在Jared身上的脏东西，他没发现，别人看起来却扎眼得很。  
逃跑的半途中几本中学课本从被拉开链子的书包里掉了出来，“抱歉……我这就……”Jensen蹲下来匆匆捡起来，几乎是下一秒便拔腿拐进一条巷子里不见了。

Jared不知以何种心态给Jensen发邮件。他琢磨最为官方的措辞感谢他的喜欢，并且说如果他想要签名可以附上一个地址，Jared会连同他的笔记本一起寄还给他。Jared的舌头抵住上颚，老天，这比他第一次创作歌词要难得多。Jared重新修饰：“附上一个可以接收邮递包裹的公共地址”。  
来自男孩的回复邮件几乎在下一秒传递到手机上：  
\- 你真的喜欢我的作品？天啊！我太惊喜了！你该想不到，我现在都哭了。我没想亲吻你。我是说……我不是……老天，我都不会打字了，请你必须得原谅我，关于那个吻，我只是自私地想要留给自己最后的念想。毕竟谁会指望能在星巴克第二次遇到偶像呢？  
那个吻。Jared将手机反扣。也许那对一个几乎没有过经验的男孩来说才能被称之为“吻”。  
五分钟前他挂断了经纪人Genevieve的电话，她在另一头朝他发脾气。他不怪她，她完全有理由生气，因为她好不容易说服一个制作人肯和他见面，在Jared被曝出丑闻的一周年后。角色是一个最终惨死监狱的恋童罪犯。Jared知道这意味着什么。Gen称之为“铤而走险”，而Jared却觉得那称之为“自杀”更恰当。他完了。就这样。他不想自己的尸体还要被剖开来被公众围观。  
再次划开屏幕，男孩又出现了，他丝毫不觉得给一个陌生男人家庭住址是多么危险的事。然后他还继续胡言乱语：  
\- 冒昧问一下，我能和先生互换手机号吗？我知道你一定会拒绝，可是……我只是怀揣最微小的愿望乞求你可以吗？Padalecki先生？  
末尾还附上了属于男孩自己的号码。  
“Padalecki先生？”Jared记得男孩在自己面前这么叫着他的名字时的模样。一股莫名的愤怒涌上脑袋。  
想都没想，Jared拨通男孩的手机号。“你好？”是Jensen的声音，Jared记得清清楚楚，也许太过清楚了。  
“你在和我调情吗？”他完全是迁怒，但此时理智还未回笼。“你喜欢老男人这款的吗？还是你觉得我就是个喜欢玩弄男孩屁股的变态，你想要被我打屁股，被我狠狠地操干吗？”  
对面发出短促地抽气声，在Jared还没来得及后悔之前，Jensen挂断了电话。  
Jared抱着脑袋低吼了一声。他死定了。刚才他说的话要是被录下来，他大概可以直接蹲监狱了，Simpson的梦幻律师队都救不了他。但他只花了十秒钟去烦这件事。接下来他替自己倒了杯酒，Jensen的绿眼睛在琥珀色的酒杯里旋转……他是个好男孩。他不该被这样对待的。他一口饮尽，连同酒杯内盘旋的愧疚。  
第二天他才想起要给手机充电。开机的瞬间，一连串的提示音折磨着他宿醉的太阳穴。男孩完全没有意识到Jared说了多么过分的话，却在简讯里不停地道歉，因为他妈的Jared在羞辱他之后还挂了他的电话。仅此而已。  
“他是个疯子。”Jared听到自己大声地自言自语，这证明他自己离疯掉也不远了。  
他在沙发底下找到了男孩的笔记本。当他开始认真地翻阅的时候，时间过得飞快。他揉捏酸痛的脖子，饥饿让他回过神。他真正被男孩的文字吸引了。它还很生涩，却怀揣极大的热情——像那个拥抱……打住。他有天赋的，这个叫Jensen的家伙。Jared忍不住用手指抚摸封面上凌乱的字体。他想到很多画面的灵感。他想到男孩在他面前兴奋地跳起来，胸前的卫衣抽绳在半空中划出两道弧度。他想到Genevieve失望的脸。他想到那些铺天盖地的闪光灯、举到他嘴边的话筒、他的脸在镜头中变了形。他想到那个……吻——如果它能够被称之为吻。他不该回复男孩的。是手机要回复。是懊悔要回复。是一声对不起要回复。  
他们约在星巴克不见不散，就是第一次邂逅的那一家。公共空间是个安全的场所。男孩替自己点星冰乐，快乐地加了许多可可粉。他吃惊于Jared对咖啡的品味。他们讨论笔记本里的故事，Jared勾出自己喜欢的和可以被改编成完整剧本的构思，铅笔在他手中旋转。Jensen被夸奖了就会快乐地晃腿，喜滋滋地喝一大口蛋糕口味的软饮料。  
分别的时候Jensen悄悄拉住Jared的手。Jared瑟缩了一下。Jensen把他的手甩来甩去。这让他十分困惑苦恼。他不知道Jensen把他当成什么。他把情绪藏在胡子里。  
“你家在哪里？”他企图找些寻常话打破凌乱的心跳，忽略掉那对牵着的、并且逐渐变得汗津津的手。  
“我搭乘电车来的。”Jensen说，他报了个站名。Jared说自己曾经在那里住过一段时间。Jensen甜甜地说他知道。  
Jared把他送到电车门前。关门的前一刻男孩再次亲吻他，Jared也再一次地躲不及。柔软的嘴唇一擦而过。他可真大胆。Jared早该猜到。他在男孩书包里瞥到过半包香烟。  
“改天见？”Jensen忽闪着大眼睛，手指抚过Jared高烫的颧骨。  
“……这很好玩？”每一个音节都被紧绷地挤出齿缝。  
“我爱你。”Jared摇头退后两步。Jensen哀怨地盯着他，完美地适合亲吻的嘴唇做出“求你”的口型。  
门关上了。带着一车探索的眼神。Jared裹紧外套。身体又冷又热。  
“你是不是……”他身边的一对情侣看向他，“你是那个……Jar……”  
Jared没有回答，他走得飞快。大衣里的手机铃声响了。他看了一眼掐断男孩的电话，然后又烦躁地拨了回去。  
“下个星期有空吗？”  
如果男孩把他的话录了音，他完全可以把他勒索得倾家荡产。Jared这次也就想了大概一秒钟的Genevieve。

第一次把男孩带回家的时候，Jared拿钥匙的手都在颤抖。  
他在懊悔，不明白事情何以发展到这种程度，但即便如此，他仍在担心自己的公寓有没有太乱。另一边,Jensen给父母打电话的声音不亚于地狱烈焰炙烤他的良知。  
“是的……Marv和我，嗯，我们晚上会订披萨，他家里人不在，没关系，我们会照顾好自己的……好的，好的，好的，我们知道啦！再见老妈！”  
Jensen迫不及待地挂断电话，笑吟吟地将Jared推进半拢的房门。不知情的人都会怀疑公寓的主人究竟是哪一个。  
“我需要脱鞋？”  
“随意。”Jared心烦意乱的时候就会变得话少。他五分钟之后才想起来问男孩要不要喝果汁。他拉开冰箱沉默，不想知道为何自己的冰箱里从两个星期前就开始准备Jensen最爱喝的果汁。他并非……他不是……他只是……  
Jensen接住差点扔到他脸上的果汁，眼睛直勾勾地看着Jared抿啤酒的嘴。他突然笑了起来。  
“什么？”  
“你的胡子上沾了啤酒泡沫。”他走到开放的厨房前，半倚在料理台上，像个房屋里的女主人一样伸手擦掉那些也许存在也许不存在的啤酒泡沫。Jared的喉咙如同痛饮硫酸。他一把抓住Jensen的手，又小心翼翼地放开。  
Jensen撅了撅嘴。他很快找到了新的话题。“你的吉他！”他几步走到了公寓的另一边，带着敬畏仰望钉在墙壁上的木吉他，“我在电视上见过它。”  
Jared忍不住揉了揉他的头发，他的发丝柔软地穿过他的指尖。“你也在电视上见过我。”他在Jensen扭头的瞬间把手拿开，越过Jensen去捞墙上的吉他。一阵灰尘让他们一起咳嗽。  
“好久没弹了。”  
“它是在报复你冷落它。”  
Jared忍不住笑了。Jensen的鼻尖上落了一个小黑点。Jared放在裤缝旁边的手指忍不住碾了碾。他没有碰他，而是选择坐在沙发上，随手弹起一段和弦。  
Jensen的嘴唇因为雀跃的音符而逐渐张大。他坐在地板上，脑袋枕着沙发扶手。Jared的脚打着节拍。  
“想听什么？”他没停下拨动琴弦的手。  
“都好。”Jensen毫不掩饰他的痴迷，他盯着Jared的手指咽了咽口水。Jared瞥了他一眼没敢再看。他换了一首，《阿尔罕布拉宫的回忆》，一开始他就弹乱了。幸好男孩没有发现。  
“你可以教我弹吉他。”Jensen说，他的手按在Jared的大腿上。Jared深吸了一口气。布料底下的肌肉紧绷，皮肤滚烫。  
“你想学的东西那么多？”Jared这才记起Jensen来他家的目的，他应该立刻去书柜里找到当年他在剧组记下的笔记。  
“都想。”Jensen的声音越来越小，“其实我只想和你更多点时间呆在一起……”  
Jared有些束手无策。他把吉他放到沙发侧面。“Jensen，”他不知道自己的声音里掺了多少真诚的元素，“我……我不会和你……无论你想要什么，假设我猜测没错的话，你要的那些我给不了你。”  
Jensen好半天没说话。Jared忍了再忍，最后仍然伸手摸了摸他的头发。“你只是青春迷惑。而且你看，我都可以做你的爸爸了。”  
“……你也没那么老。”Jensen嘟囔，“刮刮胡子你看起来就和我哥一样大。”  
Jared微微抽动嘴角，那姑且算是一个紧张的笑容。“你有多讨厌我的胡子。”  
Jensen歪着脑袋看着他。“它很性感……就是……有时候你会把自己藏在里面。”他换了个姿势，跪在Jared面前，他像攀登山峰一样，双手放在Jared的大腿上，撑起自己的身体，然后一手抓住了Jared的胳膊，一手按在Jared的胸前。Jared被摸得半个身体失去知觉，如同乘坐云霄飞车正朝未知俯冲而下。“但我会想……我亲你的时候……”  
“Jensen！”  
“它会蹭得我发红。”  
“停下来。”  
“好痒，又有点痛。这是爱的感觉吗？”  
Jared大口地呼吸。Jensen分开双腿坐上他的大腿，沉甸甸的一份重量。  
“如果你不喜欢我，就拒绝我，把我推到地上，弄痛我，让我害怕你，你可以吼我，骂我，但那无法阻止我爱你。我爱你，Jay，我爱你，我爱你……”男孩迷乱地低声诉说，他看向Jared，双眼闪烁着不属于他的年龄的痛苦与快乐。  
Jared在男孩索吻的瞬间把他推到地上。这是第三个吻了。他们的嘴唇碰到了吗？Jared的大脑嗡嗡直响，嘴唇应激地疼痛起来。Jensen摔倒在地毯上，眼眶上的一点水光像一道情绪的裂口撕扯Jared的灵魂。  
Jared大概是入了魔。他不知道自己是怎么跪在Jensen面前，伸手推挤他的肩膀将他钉死在地上。他看到地毯的间隙有一颗不知什么时候的、被遗忘在角落里的黄色巧克力豆，这可真见鬼的晃眼。Jensen恶狠狠地瞪着他。那可以称得上是挑衅。男孩发红的眼眶令Jared心脏紧缩，疼痛地剧烈跳动起来。  
“懦夫。”  
“我是。”Jared说完，俯身亲吻Jensen。男孩在他怀里化成很柔软的物体。但它仍是Jensen，他尝起来是水果即将坏掉的那种甜，被贴上临近最后赏味期的三角标签，吃掉我，它说，吃掉我，否则我就自己烂掉。Jared张开嘴唇，Jensen的舌头迫不及待地卷上来，他像吸吮一杯软饮料一样吸吮他的舌头，呜呜叫唤着张开双腿钩在Jared的后腰上。Jared起身的时候连带着他的后腰一块被带起。他的嘴唇肿了，湿漉漉的一片，直到下巴上都是痕迹。  
“我想……”  
“别得寸进尺。”Jared说。他没比Jensen好多少。半长的头发被揉乱了。他推开Jensen站起身。步伐别扭地走到屋子的另一边，假模假样地寻找啤酒。Jensen摸了摸嘴唇，然后抱着膝盖傻乎乎地笑。  
“我不会告诉别人的。”Jensen说。  
“我知道你……那个事请，现在还是敏感期，还有明星光环啦什么的，我也不会告诉我父母，虽然我觉得他们并不在意啦。但是我哥哥比较难搞。他就是那种典型的共和党派，不管他。反正只是想叫你放心。”  
Jared转过身问，“就非要是我吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“就算你喜欢同性，找个你身边的人，可以放心地牵着手走在大街上不会被指指点点，不会有让家人从新闻上看到的风险，什么都好，为什么就一定是我。”其实Jared还有一句话没说出口。  
Jensen用力点头。“就只是你。”  
Jared没再说什么。他最终把笔记放到Jensen手心。“这是我演Tabitha的时候留下的。我没有上过专业的表演学校，那个团队很厉害，我……运气比较好。”  
他们没再做什么出格的事。讨论Jensen写的舞台剧，讨论走位、定点、舞台、灯光，还有台词的张力。Jared扮演剧本中现代版的Hamlet，在二十步能走完的起居室里念着由Jensen书写的台词。“这是台词的张力。”他对Jensen说。对方因为不可言说的羞赧一直把脸藏在手臂中。  
接着他们还讨论Jensen学校讨厌的家伙，关于校霸们如何欺负戴眼镜的Lucas而Jensen又是如何出手相助的。最后他们点了披萨做晚餐。Jensen离开后Jared才发现对方偷走了他的旧相框和老照片。

Jared给Genevieve打电话。他们约在一家隐秘的饭店见面。Genevie是他合作多年的老朋友。这么多年Jared从她身上学会的最有用的东西是：永远不要隐瞒自己的经纪人，哪怕你正在杀人分尸。  
“我喜欢上一个人。”他开门见山地说。哪怕他从未对Jensen这么说过。  
Genevieve替自己点上香烟。Jared先见之明地选择了吸烟区靠里的位置。他想Genevieve等会的反应一定会比现在更激烈。“这可是个大新闻。”她说，“至少这次不是哪个别有居心的LA男孩吧。”  
Jared一口气喝干了酒杯里的红酒。“德克萨斯的。”  
Genevieve被呛住了。“……多大？”  
“十五。”  
“操……你这回记得看他的ID卡了？你……Jay!操！操！操！十五？！这比上次还要糟糕！”  
“我们一定要谈之前那件事吗？”  
“要我说？是的。我们一直没有好好谈谈。看看你现在都成什么样了？”  
“我没有说谎。我以为他已经成年了。”  
“这次这个呢？！你知道媒体会怎么编排你？你想让那些母亲举着抗议牌在你家附近游行？你能不能……我不知道说什么了……老天……”  
“喝酒？”  
“操你的！”但她还是选择喝酒。连续沉默五分钟之后她稍微平静下来。“至少这次有进步。你还能提前告诉我一声。”  
Jared苦笑不语。  
“什么时候的事？”Genevieve又问。  
“一个半月之前。”  
“然后你现在才告诉我？”Genevieve低吼完，仿佛被抽干所有力气般地精疲力竭，“……你没有被拍到算你走运。”  
“我们没有……”  
“我不想知道细节。媒体也不会关注细节。”她顿了顿，小心翼翼地问，“趁时间不算久。抽身来得及吗？”  
Jared盯着自己面前空无一物的餐盘。  
“大不了不演了。” 坐在对面的同事兼友人深深地倒抽了口气。  
而Jared却被自己逗笑了，“我在说些什么。我早就被好莱坞驱逐了不是吗？”

Jensen没有问他要过任何承诺。他就这样走进他的生活，还用脚哐哐踢门——他一定是被宠坏的那种，想让Jared不注意他都难。  
Jared怒气冲冲地开门，Jensen的笑容却瞬间浇灭所有怒火。  
Jared梦到过他，从梦中醒来他感到滚烫疼痛。他不会说他梦到了男孩正在做什么。有时候他会梦到男孩离开，当Jared到家中的时候，一扇颇有象征意味的门大开着，被风吹得前后摇摆。这会让Jared的心情坏上一整天。  
而现实中，Jensen和Jared的见面从一星期一次变成了几乎两天一次。手机来往更是没有断过。Jared会开始像中学生一样期盼下课，期盼放在最远处的手机的一次微小的震动。  
他被男孩拉出家门，Jared从来拒绝不了。Jensen笑嘻嘻地把自己的鸭舌帽扣在Jared头上，“完美伪装！唔……是不是还差一个明星墨镜？”  
Jared正了正帽檐，“我也没那么出名。”  
“是吗？”Jensen挑眉，“我赌你不敢和我牵着手走。”  
这是个陷阱。Jared心想。他的好胜心被无可奈何地激发起来，他无声地锁上门，跟在Jensen身后往楼下走。走出公寓大门Jensen朝他晃了晃手。  
“够了。”Jared说，一把握住眼前的五根手指。Jensen得寸进尺地笑着，腻在他的身侧，有时候Jared会觉得自己养了一只猫咪，这个想法很危险，他会想要把Jensen放到自己的大腿上，抚摸他被帽子压得乱糟糟的头发，然后是后颈。但Jensen不会像一只猫咪那样容易得到满足。  
他们往三个街区之外的大型超市走去。原因之一是因为Jensen抱怨Jared的三餐太不规律，听听这是一个未成年小鬼说的话吗？途中经过一个铁路和一座建在铁路上方的高高的、向西边延伸的大桥，一轮粉色的四点钟太阳挂在天边。  
“这不是牵手。”Jensen一根根抽出自己的手指，孩子气地撅起嘴巴，“这是手指。不是狗绳。”  
“怎么样才算？”  
“这样。”男孩把自己的手指一根根嵌进Jared的指缝之间，“我赌你……不敢这样牵着我，从出门一直到回家。”  
Jared低头瞥了他一眼，Jensen嘴上说得游刃有余，通红的脸蛋却出卖了所有袖子里的小把戏。  
“噢，”Jared说，“赌注是什么？”他后知后觉自己用上了以前在酒吧调情才会用到的语调。  
Jensen从脸一路红到了脖子。“你想要什么？”  
Jared想到那些梦。不，Jensen，你不该这么问的。“如果我做到了，我能得到糖果和亲吻做奖励？”  
Jensen看起来有些失望，小声嘀咕着什么。他最后勉强同意了，“好吧好吧，别以为我不知道你只是想吃糖。”  
Jared没有否认。当它是正确答案。  
他们一路走过铁轨旁边被栏杆绕出迷宫一样的单人窄路，然后走上斜斜的大桥。Jensen有时候突然跑起来，Jared就得紧紧扣着他的手追上去。有时候他又故意走很慢很慢，上坡的时候要Jared把他拉到最高处。  
“你为什么要牵着我的手啊？”Jensen会故意问。  
“Just betting.”  
“Begging？”Jensen说完又自己咯咯直笑。他是个陷入热恋的小傻瓜。Jared的心脏莫名的柔软。  
“超市关门了我们都走不到。”Jared无奈地提醒。二十分钟的路程他们走了一小时。他得做更成熟的那个，哪怕他的胸腔因为Jensen的笑容而充盈着饱胀的情绪。他发现自己的嘴角咧得好开。  
“是你要我开始说学校里的故事的。”  
“说话又不影响走路，小朋友。”  
“我可不是小朋友。”Jensen非常“小朋友”地踢了踢Jared的小腿。  
Jared飞快地躲了躲，连带着Jensen往另一边跳。他恍惚地意识到自己的情绪已经太久没如此轻盈过。  
“我赌你不敢在这里亲我。”Jensen边说边噘起嘴唇。  
Jared把头扭到另一边，假装漫不经心地吹口哨。不是他不想。  
“嘿！”  
“亲爱的，一个把戏只能骗一次。”  
他们终于还是摸到了超市大门。原本蹩脚的调情变成了某种孩子气的挑战。一开始拿成盒的曲奇饼、意大利面和玉米粒罐头还好，用脚固定自动关合的冰箱门把樱桃咖啡味冷冻派拿出来也算不上难题。但在把整箱的苏打水搬上推车就有点问题。  
“你松手。”男孩憋笑。  
Jared摇头，“那我就得不到糖果做奖励了。”  
Jensen在Jared反应过来之前朝一名路过的超市员工说道，“能帮忙把它拿下来吗？”  
对方嚼着口香糖吹了一个泡泡，“你强壮的男朋友不能帮你拿吗？”  
Jared不自然地把帽檐拉低了一些。  
Jensen忧虑地叹气，“事实上，我是索爱亡命徒而他是冷酷便衣探员，他现在用手铐把我们拷在一起了。”  
工作人员翻了个白眼，“下回找个更好的借口，Miles Logan。”但他还是替他们把纸箱搬进推车，Jared猜测这全凭“Jensen”魔力——他亲身体验过了，至今仍找不到解救方法。  
Jensen悄悄朝Jared吐吐舌头，Jared的心脏像坐了一次过山车。  
“等等——你是不是那个Jar——”  
Jared扭头，“很多人都说我很像那个混蛋。”  
“噢，”工作人员耸肩，“我还蛮喜欢他的。”  
“我想他会很高兴？”Jared说。两个人飞快地推着推车朝另一边货架小跑。Jensen在他身边一直笑。  
“他很喜欢你，你应该公布身份然后问他要员工优惠券。”  
“这就是我的名气唯一还能做的事不是吗？”他们互相取乐，不断把食物往推车里塞。在看到小熊软糖的时候两个人双眼放光。  
“Jen？”一个声音从背后传来。  
Jensen吓得跳了起来。Jared和他同时松开对方的手。  
“嗨，Danneel。”Jensen转身，紧张地朝女孩打招呼。“你怎么会在这里？”Jared脸上的笑容消失了。他打量名叫Danneel的年轻女孩，她聪明而充满审视与怀疑的双眼看向Jared。他们都骗不了她。  
“我猜那是因为我家就在附近？”她不动声色地开口，“这句话应该我问你才对。Julian说你退出了曲棍球队。”  
“我打得不好，总是坐冷板凳。”  
Danneel若有所思地摇头，“我猜那不是真正的原因。”  
Jensen有些慌乱——是Jared从未看到的慌乱。他看了看Jared又看了眼Danneel。“不是你想的那样——”  
Dannneel笑了，只不过她的双眼中并无笑意，“‘索爱亡命徒和冷酷便衣探员’？”  
“那只是个玩笑罢了。”Jensen立即否认，“他是Josh的朋友，Josh在家里开派对，我陪Jay来超市买点补给，谁叫我们是划拳输了的那个呢？”他甚至没发现自己的谎言漏洞百出。  
“是这样啊。”Danneel点点头，Jensen暗自松了口气。“所以他真的是Jared，那个新闻里的Jared Padalecki？”  
“别这样Dan，”Jensen哀求。“改天聊？我的冰淇淋快化了。”  
Danneel似乎不甘心，但她没有再阻拦他们。Jared最后看了我她一眼，对方眯着双眼警告地瞪着他。Jared无缘由地瑟缩了一下。  
Jared与Jensen匆匆结账离开。原本返家的路程因为闭塞的空气而变得另一种意味的漫长。  
“她是我以前的保姆……我爸妈经常不在家，所以……她比较关心我，而且……”  
“我没问题的。”Jared说。他手里沉甸甸地拿着两个纸袋。他想到Genevieve对他说过的话。她不会阻止他，但她说这是不对的——无论他和Jensen是什么关系，他都在占男孩的便宜。  
Jensen大概捕捉到那些敏感的情绪。他小心翼翼地仰头看向Jared，“你不会……我不是故意松手的。她认识Josh所以我会比较谨慎一些……”  
“没事的。那只是个玩笑的赌约不是吗？”Jared无法控制地大声开口，那只是……那只是让他更清楚地面对现实。他不去看Jensen一脸受伤的表情。他不是故意的。他只是……老天，他被困住了。他甚至不知道下一步该怎么办。  
“你需要我帮你拿一个袋子吗？”  
“它不重……”Jared顿了顿，“不过那会让我轻松不少。”他的目光在交接纸袋的过程中短暂地和Jensen的对视了一秒。他们不约而同用空出来的手牵在一起。  
“只是想要更谨慎一些。”Jared边说边把手往外套口袋里放。Jensen的手又冷又湿——他到底还是太年轻，他甚至之前没有过一段真正的感情。Jared愧疚地握紧对方的手。  
回家的那一刻Jensen问他是不是对他有一点心动了。Jared无措地弄翻了脚边的纸袋。  
“这是难题吗？”Jensen笑着问。  
“不……”Jared抹了抹脸，“你只是吓了我一跳。”  
“你还戴着我的帽子。”  
“它是顶好帽子？”Jared把它拿下来，“‘小公牛队’？”  
“承认吧我有个好品味。”  
“……喜欢我可算不上好品味。”Jared前所未有地认真，他终于说出了那句话，“你值得更好的。”  
“那就不要继续拉着我的手。”  
Jared低头看了看，“我不能。它不受理性控制，我拿它没办法……我的心也是，”他呢喃道，“我还能亲吻吗？哪怕我赌输了。”  
Jensen露出真正快乐的笑容，“我们都输了。”他踮起脚单手搂住Jared的脖子，另一只手往后伸，抓住门把手砰的一声关上了门。

Genevieve的单人办公室坐落在繁华地段的写字楼二十层的拐角处。她的桌子面前摆放着四台电话和一台她实际上仍在研究阶段的电脑。她有烟瘾，Jared送她的水晶烟灰缸打碎了几次，他送了更多，Genevieve有时候怀疑Jared是不是恨她。他就是那种只会纵容她的朋友。话说回来，他自己本来就有一身臭毛病。  
一个年轻的红发女人闯进来的时候，Genevieve正在给投资方来电话。没人通知她有访客，她发誓自己会开除那个实习生助理，就在这个星期。她不耐烦地挥挥手。女人在她面前插起了腰。穿着短靴的其中一只脚哒哒哒地敲击地面。  
Genevieve见多了这样的人。她挂断电话。“你怎么过来的？我们这里不接受没有预约的采访，也不接受现场应聘。”  
对方甩了甩头发直接拉开椅子坐下来。“也许我既不是记者，也不是想进好莱坞的金发女孩。”  
Genevieve看了眼对方，“现在红发也很流行。你叫什么名字？”  
“Danneel，你可以叫我Dan。”  
“好吧，Dan，那么你来这里想要干什么呢？我这里不供应下午茶。”  
“给我来支烟。”Danneel朝办公桌对面的人伸手。Genevieve挑眉，她不是那种机会撞进门还要装模做样的人。她把烟盒递给她。Danneel呼出的第一口烟雾像是吐尽了烦恼。她的神色放松不少，手中的香烟被掐灭在烟灰缸里。“正在戒烟。”她解释道。  
“好吧，Dan，现在你可以说明来意了。”  
“我让人查过，Jared的合同还在你手上是不是？”  
见鬼了。Genevieve心想。但她怎么可能立刻亮出底牌。“哪个Jared？”  
Danneel仿佛觉得很有趣地笑了，“还能有谁，当然是那个替你三年赚足了名声和两幢山间别墅的Jared Padalecki，他可在我这里惹了不少麻烦。”  
Genevieve的脑子开始飞速旋转。她原本确实不认识Danneel，但她做足了那个叫Jensen的孩子的功课。得到的结果叫她大吃一惊，这也是为何她在阻止Jared和男孩继续来往的这件事上颇有些举棋不定。她是个乐于走钢索的人，而且总是运气不坏。现在她立刻猜到了Danneel是谁。  
“他怎么了？”Genevieve不动声色地问。  
“他在和一个男孩交往。”  
Genevieve适时做出吃惊的表情，“和谁？”  
“少来。你知道的。他已经不是初犯了吧。”Danneel的脸因为愤怒而扭曲，“他是个专门对男孩下手的……”  
“打住吧。”Genevieve的脸冷了下来。“如果你指的是这种报道，如果你相信它们的话，”她从抽屉里翻出那些攻击性的剪报和杂志，“我们就没什么好聊的了。出去，否则我就叫保安了。”  
Danneel慌乱地往外看了一眼。她才二十岁。“……我不是来吵架的。我是来解决事请的。”  
“那就好好谈。你都知道些什么？”  
“好吧。Jensen是我的朋友。他今年十五岁。我发现他不对劲是上个星期，我在超市见到他，他和Jared Padalecki在一起……然后我开始跟踪他……”她从手提包中拿出照片，一张一张推到Genevieve面前。  
Genevieve只看了一眼就把Jared从头到脚骂了一遍。“你想让我买下这些照片？”  
“不！钱对我来说是最没用的东西。”Danneel笑了，说到自己的优势她总算来了点自心，“我说过，我想要来解决问题。”

Jensen对这段谈话一无所知。他甚至没察觉Danneel已经跟踪他快一个星期。如果不是因为他周末需要参加聚会，Jared甚至会带他去游乐园。Danneel手里的筹码就会至少加上摩天轮接吻的照片。  
“我想你。”Jensen说，他要Jared送他回家，他们选择了一条小路，错过了三趟电车。他说谎话的技术也越来越糟糕。“这是最后一趟车了。”  
全世界只有Jared会相信他。“我替你叫一辆计程车？”他是故意的，Jensen的嘴唇就噘起来。  
“你只是不想见我。”  
“我只是不想你回家吃冷饭。”  
“那你陪我再走一站。”  
“上一站你就是这么说的。还有上上站，还有……”  
“来嘛……”Jensen拽拽他的袖子，凑到Jared侧偏过来的耳侧，“带你去我小时候经常去玩的小树林。那里几乎只有我知道，你可以去那里吻我，如果你想，我们可以做点……你想的那些事。”  
Jared的脸立刻发烫。他立刻反驳，“我什么都没想……”这太傻气了。他之前从不这样。他才是总是先出手的那个，和别人交往也算得上游刃有余——至少在他自己看来是如此。  
他发现自己开始往站台外面走。甚至有点急迫。Jensen在他身后坏笑。“噢，Jay，你想得可多了。”  
Jared瞥了他一眼。“我会很想打你屁股，如果你继续以奚落我为了乐的话。”  
“如果你打我的屁股，我就叫你daddy。”  
Jared呛咳了一声。他立刻想到男孩趴在他大腿上因为半真半假的疼痛而扭动。Jensen舔了舔嘴唇。他真的是被他看穿了。“闭嘴！”比他的声音更紧绷的是是他的裤子。  
“好的daddy。”Jensen欢快地应了一声。他把手伸进Jared的外套口袋，手指攥住Jared的手指不松开。Jared早就失去拒绝的能力。他想到他们几天前的对话。当他用最后的理智说他不会和未成年上床的时候，男孩无辜地说，他不介意在那之前“互相帮助”，学校里的男孩女孩都这样玩。难以言叙的情绪让Jared立刻付诸实践，他射在Jensen的肚皮上，把它肿胀的胸上抹匀。他事后才醒悟那种情绪叫嫉妒。但他永远都不会和Jensen说。  
Jensen带Jared走到说好的小树林。刚才还在说这边曾经是一条小溪，下一秒就笑着把Jared推到一边。Jared的后背抵着树杆。Jensen像小时候爬树一样攀在他身上。此时此刻没理由不把嘴唇贴在一起。这是Jensen打的主意，但Jared没说不想要。  
他的手抚摸Jensen的后背，微湿的汗水打湿了衬衫，他把它从裤子里抽出来，摸进去直接感受热腾腾的鲜活肉体。他用力吻他，此时此刻他才敢想象Jensen是他的。  
“我想要……”Jensen含糊地许愿。Jared揉着他的屁股他却说他还想要更多，他的手也没停下来。他不是那种等着把美食喂到嘴边的人，他伸手去摸Jared，Jared硬得受不了。“你会操我吗？”  
“不……”Jared一口咬住了Jensen的肩膀，Jensen在他耳边小声地叫唤并且抽气。“不是现在……不……”他的手抓住他屁股的力度足以留下痕迹。  
但Jensen永远不会满足。他黏黏糊糊地说着糟糕的情话，祈求Jared能给他更多。“想洗澡的时候看到那些痕迹。想要看着摸自己……我还有你的照片Jay，我想一边亲它一边摸自己的小洞，我还没试过进去呢，连自己的手指都没有，你想不想试试？”  
Jared低吼了一声，他扯开Jensen的裤子，他哪敢去碰男孩说的那个地方。Jensen就是想杀死他。Jensen分开双腿，Jared的手滑进内裤，Jensen瞬间说不出话了。他闭上眼，捂住嘴巴呻吟了一声。Jared看了看他，他也是个假把式。  
“少说点话吧，理论家。”Jared找回主战场。这次轮到他推搡男孩，另一棵树派上用场，“只是怕你腿软，因为我要做一些我想要做的事……”他抚摸Jensen的脸蛋，然后俯下身。他跪在男孩面前，鼻尖蹭了蹭男孩内裤凸起的痕迹，他闻到年轻的性和苹果浴液的味道，隐秘的禁忌让他意乱情迷。  
Jensen所有说到一半的挑衅都被呻吟取代。Jared拉开湿掉的内裤，属于男孩的阴茎弹出来，迫不及待地戳着他的嘴角。他一边摸自己一边含住Jensen。他深情地盯着Jensen动情的脸蛋，他紧闭的双眼和向后仰的脖颈。他把男孩含得更深。他想他也快乐。

Danneel对此一无所知。她正在Genevieve的办公桌前发愁。这女人看穿了她的一切。她确实不敢去直接告诉Jensen的家人。她怕他会受伤。她爱他。这是她最不想看到的事请。  
Genevieve无辜地笑，“但我又有什么办法？”  
“就只是……让那个混蛋离开我的男孩！”  
“他是个独立的人。他们都是。”Genevieve说，“而且我知道他，他不会……他不是报道里写的那样。如果你愿意了解的话，我可以和你说更多。但你一开始就带上了偏见。”  
“偏见？！”Danneel摇头，“你以为我什么都不知道？你知道Jensen从多小就开始喜欢这个人？七岁。他的房间简直没法看，我会帮Ackles夫妇看孩子。你不知道我陪他看了多少次Jared的电影。”  
一个明星和粉丝相爱的狗血剧情在Genevieve脑海中浮现。她甩掉细节上的想象，“他是被陷害的。关于和之前那个男孩。”  
Danneel愤怒地瑟缩了一下。Genevieve继续说：“Jay在派对上认识了那个男的。他勾引了Jay，他们先是约会了三个月，然后进入恋爱关系。那个人才把所有约会时找人偷拍的照片都卖给了报社和八卦杂志。就连Jay都是在看到报道之后才知道对方未成年。我能告诉你的事实就是这么多。”  
“那他和Jen……”  
“我和他说过。他说他知道分寸。”  
Danneel想到一开始Genvevieve装作一无所知的神情就有些生气。微微软化的内心又再次冷硬起来，“我希望如此。”  
“Dan，你知道，我对他们的担心一点都不比你少。”  
Danneel对上对面的女人的眼睛。当她知道还有一个同样知晓所有秘密的人，她居然觉得轻松了些。  
Genevieve的笑容完美而迷人，不设防的人很容易陷入她深色双眸的陷阱之中，她微微倾身，伸手握住Danneel原本放在桌面上的手，“我很佩服你，Dan，你对Jensen的感情太让我感动了。我知道你现在有些进退两难，但我可以和你一起面对它。”  
Danneel沉默了片刻，“谢谢你。”她被剖开了尖锐的外壳，此刻柔和地回应对方。  
Genevieve仍然握住她的手，“要出去喝一杯？我请？我们应该一起想到解决的办法。而且你绷得太紧了，也是时候放松一下了。”  
Danneel想说她等会还有别的事情要做。但不知为何她被轻而易举地说服了。她耸耸肩，“为什么不呢？”  
离开的那一刻，聪明的经纪人把桌面上的照片全都扫进抽屉。也许除了她以外，没人知道那上了锁的抽屉究竟装了多少秘密。

Jared有时候会回想自己在Jensen这个年纪的时候在做着什么——肯定不是和一个比自己大十几岁的男人搞地下情。也就是平淡得疲惫的生活。他从小学时期便开始上表演课，一个星期十个小时的额外学习，偶尔被父母带去参加少年剧的试镜。后来他因为一部电影而走红，为了之后的发展全家搬到纽约，他甚至没能认清班上的同学。如果非说什么是他所喜欢的，Jared会说他是真的热爱表演。  
Jensen会枕着Jared的肚子，让他一次次说这些废话，他的眼睛亮闪闪的，让Jared想起那些在沙滩边捡贝壳的小孩子，他们把什么都当宝贝。  
此时，Jensen刚洗完澡，身上带着惹人怀疑的浴液香波的味道，头发没有擦干净，水珠有的直接滴落在Jared身上，有的顺着脖子滑到领口之内，属于Jared的大了一号的衣服很快就晕湿了一小片。Jared指出这一点，Jensen坏笑着直起身，一屁股骑在Jared身上，扭着腰把唯一遮住肉体和情欲的T恤从头顶扯下扔到床底。  
“满意你所看到的吗？”Jensen哑着嗓子问，他仍在变声期的声音听起来像他皮肤上的细细绒毛一样令人激起一阵颤栗。Jared烦恼Jensen原本的衣服去哪里了。  
他们没有拉上窗帘，谁在意它啊，天空斜斜倾倒的夕阳爱抚着他的男孩——老天，他居然敢胆用这种亵渎的词汇，他只敢在心灵上乞求占有。现实中他忍不住伸手握住Jensen的腰，又哆哆嗦嗦地放下。他推了推Jensen。  
“别闹了。”Jared说，Jensen作势要起身，又咯咯直笑着重重坐下来，屁股隔着Jared的短裤左右磨蹭。  
“这有点‘困难’嘛……我是说，也许不只是有点？”  
Jared别开眼睛。他不能在同一天犯同样的错误。他承认……是的……他承认，他们已经胡闹了一下午。Jensen的学校因为卫生部门临检而放假。这小子欢呼着跑到Jared的公寓，摸索到了放在门口隐藏的钥匙偷偷溜了进来。他目的明确，跳到Jared的身上就热情索吻，嘴里嘟囔着‘好想你’，让Jared忍不住想打他的屁股。  
但现在，他得让他不知节制的贪嘴男孩停一下了。  
“我说过我不会——”  
Jensen翻了个大大的白眼，“在我成年之前不会把我操上天，是啊，是啊，是啊，我都知道，但我们可以找点别的，唔，乐子。你可以使用我，我不介意。”  
“老天，我介意，别扭了，求你，Jen。”Jared不得不作一个大大的深呼吸，才能够忍住不去做些什么——向上顶弄，爱抚他，摆弄他，让他露出无法自控的迷乱的神情。  
“你们上个星期上了健康课，他们给每个人都发了一根香蕉和安全套，他们教我们给香蕉套上橡胶，但我回家之后还练习了点别的。你知道。”  
“呼，你总是很好学不是吗。”Jared咬牙切齿地说。  
Jensen笑眯眯地点头，他双手按住Jared的肩膀，让包裹在裤子里明显的硬物在自己的双腿之间磨蹭。他的脸开始变红，当他感受到来自那根被压制的阴茎的搏动，在他的阴囊的挤压下变得更加巨大。“你难道不想试试吗？”  
“我想……妈的，我想刚才的一个手活就足够了。”  
Jensen才不管那么多。他知道Jared在想什么。见鬼了。Jared完全被他看透了。话说回来，他要是真的不想要，他的双手就应该轻而易举地将男孩推下床，而不是把他的两瓣屁股揉搓得变了形。  
“就给我一根手指。求你，求你。”Jensen说，他俯下身，索求一吻。Jared一碰上Jensen柔软红肿的嘴唇就什么都忘了。他将男孩的双腿分得更开，双手狂乱地在他身上抚摸，他的手指在Jensen闷闷的呻吟中摸上那层褶皱，Jensen趴在他身上颤抖，他能感受到那层肌肉猛地紧缩了一下。  
“感觉好吗？”Jared轻声问，手指在上面若有似无地打着圈。  
“操……这很好……”Jensen说。Jared打了他的屁股一下。  
“Language babe.”  
Jensen呜咽了一声，松开一只抓住Jared头发的手往下伸，红着眼眶盯着Jared，那只手找到自己淌着前液的阴茎，他快速地抽动着，“更多……更多……”  
Jared最后插入了食指的一个指节，Jensen便叫着Jared的名字达到高潮。他的双腿夹紧Jared的身体，脑袋乱哄哄地拱着Jared的脖子。颤抖了整整十秒才喘着气地缓下来。  
Jared这才翻了个身。他忍了又忍，终于把手伸进裤子里。Jensen躺在Jared的枕头上，手还要伸过去拉扯他的裤子。“我想看看。要我帮忙吗？”  
Jared呼吸急促，他的裤子被拉下一些，露出他正在做的糟糕事。Jensen着迷地盯着他的动作。  
“你知道，我喜欢你所有的样子。但我也会看你高中时期客串的电视剧。我会想象你是我的同学，也许比我要高一级，也许比我要小一些。我有时候这样想着，在教室里就硬得不行。我会举手跑出去，甩上厕所门，想着你操我自己的手，我想是你和我挤在厕所里，把我压在门板上，捂着我的嘴巴操开我。我射出来之后会把精液抹在自己的屁股上，想象自己含着你的一泡种子，夹着屁股走回教室，想象所有人都在看我，想象这是公开的秘密。”  
“别……别这样……”  
“怎样？”Jensen问，他用力地吞咽，“别让我想着你吗？那我想谁呢？Matt Nelson？Trey Lipton？”  
“Fuck them！”Jared一个翻身压住咯咯直笑的男孩，他绝对是个恶魔。Jared绝望地想。“别逼我做……”  
“任何事。Jay，任何事。”  
Jared射在男孩身上。Jensen抱着他快乐地亲吻。最后他拒绝洗澡，光着身子满屋子地找Jared的内裤穿。Jared勉强把自己收拾得能见人。他乐于送Jensen回家。计程车上他们偷偷地接吻。发出一丁点水声都要屏住呼吸生怕被司机发现。Jared被荷尔蒙迷了眼，甚至没有发现一辆车子就时远时近地跟在他们后面。  
“劳驾就在前面停。”短暂而快乐的十五分钟后Jensen叫停了司机。他欢快地跳下车，随后是Jared。他现在变得要把Jensen送到家门口才放心。他们站在路灯下聊了很久，关于各种零碎的琐事和剧本的事，等等——Jared恍惚地想，一开始他们见面的初衷不就是剧本吗？什么时候它变成了乱来的借口了？Jared羞愧地想，却无法压制住隐秘的、罪恶的快乐。  
一辆车停在他们不远处，Jensen正牵着Jared的手依依不舍地作第六次告别。难以置信过去Jared总对那些在电话里反复说上五分钟“你先挂电话”的情侣嗤之以鼻。  
突然，一道刺目的远光让他们双双眯起眼睛用手遮住视线。有个人从车上走下来，重重地甩上了门。  
“你想对我弟弟做什么！”他快步走到两人身边，一把将他拽到自己身后。  
“Josh？！”Jensen看起来是真的被吓到了，“你什么时候回来的？Jay，这是我的哥哥。Josh，这是Jay，我最近认识的朋友。”  
“在我最该回来的时候。”被叫做Josh的男人警惕地眯起眼睛。Jared感受着来自Josh身上的怒火，哪怕他比Jared要矮上半个头，更没有Jared有结实的肌肉，但Jared相信这个男人为了他的弟弟，下一秒就会丝毫不畏惧地和他扭打起来。  
“我知道你是谁。离我弟弟远一点。别把他卷进去。他不是那种人。”Josh说着，用手推了Jared一把。  
“等——”Jensen抓住Josh的衣服想把他拉开，“你在说什么！”  
“别把我当傻子。我有眼睛，我看了好一会了，你们就在这里拉拉扯扯。”  
Jensen紧张地看了Jared一眼，“那只是玩闹！我可以解释……”  
“好啊，”Josh立刻说，“你解释。如果你们解释不清楚的话，我会马上报警，到时候他们会检查我弟弟”他的声音是如此之大，以至于周围的居民都走出来好奇地张望。  
“你没有权力这么做！”Jensen气得尖叫，“他是我的朋友！”  
“发生什么事了吗？”一个邻居走到他们身边问道，她看了Jared好几眼，“需要帮忙吗？”  
Josh短促地摇摇头没有说话。他充满敌意地看着Jared。“我就问你和我弟弟到底什么关系。”  
“朋友。Jensen之前已经说过了。”Jared回答。  
“你们怎么认识的？”  
“星巴克。他是我的影迷。”  
“而你就利用这一点接近他？”Josh的脸上浮现出愤怒与厌恶的神情。  
“不是这样的！是我一开始总是缠着Jay……”  
“他是成年人了！”  
“我们什么都没做！”Jensen急切地反驳。而Jared，Jared麻木地看着Josh，他知道他说的都是对的。  
“是吗？”在另一边，Josh狠狠地瞪了Jensen一眼，抓住手机摁亮屏幕。“让警察来判定这件事吧。”  
“你不能限制我的交友！你疯了Josh！”Jensen追着Josh想要抢他手机。  
“你应该和你的同龄人做朋友，而不是和这种……这种有前科的……”  
“我都说了那不是真的！你真让人难以忍受！我恨你Josh！你太让我难堪了！”  
“我只是想保护你！你不知道这种人……”  
“报什么警？”从Josh身后传来第四个声音。好像还嫌不够混乱似的。女孩走到Jared跟前，在所有人的目瞪口呆（包括Jared）之中亲密地挽住Jared的手。  
“Josh？你什么时候回来了？”  
Josh被打乱了节奏。Jensen趁机抢过他的手机。“Dan？你和他……”Jared认出这个漂亮出挑的女孩是谁了。  
“我的新男友啊。”Danneel理所当然地说，“我刚回家去拿点东西，让这两个小家伙在这里等我。”她靠在Jared的手臂上，仿佛他们真的已经认识数月并且浓情蜜意。  
Josh看看Jensen又看看Jared，“可……”  
Jensen狠狠瞪了Josh一眼，“……我和你说过的。”但他显得十分心神不宁，盯着Jared和Danneel亲密接触的身体部位发愣。  
“给，我找到了。”她把一本书递给Jensen，“快回去吧，我要和Jay去约会了，我们定了云顶餐厅的位子，你知道它有多火爆。”  
“约会？”Jensen胡乱接过书夹在腋下，他下意识地抬高声调，“你和他？！”  
“难道是和你吗？”Danneel笑着瞪了他一眼，“别傻了。”  
“等等——”Josh仍没反应过来，“可是你和他……”  
“星巴克啊。我和Jensen在星巴克遇到Jay，你知道Jensen是Jared的影迷，我陪他去和Jay搭讪。我们就是这样认识的。他很体贴很迷人，你还想知道我男朋友什么？”  
Josh尴尬极了。他褪去了愤怒的外壳，脸涨得通红。“对不起老兄。”他朝Jared嘟哝，“我有时候会反应过度……因为Jensen，有很多不长眼的混蛋找过他麻烦……”  
“我懂的。我也有个妹妹。”Jared的脸火辣辣的。他不配得到这个道歉。而这个女人，她身上的香水味让他头晕脑胀。他该被警察带走才对。  
Danneel最先打破沉默，她替Jared向所有人告别。Jared配合她漫步街头。“这是……”  
Danneel甜蜜地微笑，凑到他耳边，“Gen的主意。唯一的条件就是你离Jensen远一点。”  
Jared想要挣脱女孩的手。角落里的闪光灯让他僵住了。  
“这就对了。做个乖男孩。”Danneel在他耳边说，“现在亲吻我。”  
Jared听到无数快门声在他耳边响起。Danneel等得不耐烦了，她踮起脚尖搂住Jared的脖子。Jared下意识地往后仰。但太迟了。Jared脑子里全是Jensen。

“我还是不明白……”Josh悻悻地开口，“我和她表白过，但她说她喜欢女孩子……”  
“我不想和你说话。”Jensen大声说。他冲上楼梯，把自己的房间门用力甩上。该死。Danneel。他知道她是在帮他。他翻开那本该死的书。里面有张字条：  
帮助只是一次性的。  
Jensen用力抹了把眼泪，他撕碎纸条把书扔出窗外。不管Josh在楼下大声和他说了什么。他一头栽进床上用被子蒙住脑袋。他身上的吻痕像伤口一样火辣辣的疼。

Jared被带到餐厅。Danneel牵引着他，只在门口出示小卡片的时候稍作停留。Genevieve正在等待他们。女士们互相亲吻面颊。  
Jared气坏了。Genevieve任他发泄怒火，但出了门之后他得继续做荧幕前的乖男孩。Jared抬腿就走，临走前说我不干了。  
“在你脚下的早就是一条单行道。你以为你能够做什么？逃跑只是懦夫的行径。明天早上各大娱乐报纸上就会出现你和Danneel的新闻。”  
“可这是假的！这都是假的！我恨这些！我恨你们全部！我想放弃了！让我离开吧！”  
Genevieve把自己的手机扔到他面前，底下的餐盘发出一声破碎的脆响。“你去和他们打电话，说这一切都是你的经纪人给你编造的邪恶谎言，事实上你正在和一个未成年男孩谈一场可歌可泣的地下恋情。Woohoo——全美粉丝都会为你欢呼。”  
Jared对着手机喘气，直到屏幕变黑，在那之前Jared与Genevieve贴面的亲密墙纸是如此刺目。Danneel对着自己斟了红酒的高脚杯翻白眼。  
“成熟点,”Genevieve说，“我没有说禁止你们来往——”  
“等等……”Danneel抬起头，“我们之前说好了……”  
“Dan，交给我来解决Okay？”Genevieve重新转向Jared，“但你能给他什么？骚扰和轻视，他会在一切都定型前就被公众塑造成一个受害者的形象，但那是怜悯吗？都是看戏的罢了。要是有一天他突然后悔了，他审视自己，他看到的又会是什么？替他想想！”  
Jared的手肘撑在桌面，他必须这样做，否则他就会跌倒在桌子底下。“我不知道——我不知道——上帝啊……”他双目模糊，顷刻间他觉得世界崩塌了，为什么他要与全世界为敌。  
他开始过度呼吸。直到某一刻他感到Genevieve的手在轻轻抚摸他的头发。有一个错觉是作为朋友的Gen终于回来了。她会满足他所有要求，让他一星期五天五小时地待在健身房，完成五组力量训练就偷偷给他额外的小零食作为奖励。  
“我不想这样。”  
Genevieve声音从他头顶传来。它显得专业而冷静。这将他瞬间从回忆拉回现实。“你得承认，这从一开始就是错误的。”  
Jared想问为什么，但心里最深处，他知道她说的没错。  
“单是一个Joshua就叫你吃不消。”Danneel说，她似乎消除了一些敌意，转而用一种疑惑的眼神盯着Jared。她大概对此难以理解。为何Jared看起来像是被从水里捞出来的一样，他甚至还在发抖。Danneel察觉了什么，突然笑了，“……你不知道Joshua？噢，这太Jensen了。”  
“……什么？”  
“他大概没有告诉你，关于他的家庭。一旦涉及到感情他就突然陷入一种奇怪的自卑，他怕他的家庭会影响到别人对他的看法。他对你尤其小心。”Danneel顿了顿，“你听过Ackles这个姓吗？”  
Jared蔫蔫地抬了抬眼皮，他不明白这个附属的狗屁和这整起悲剧有何种关系。  
“我觉得我在自说自话了，”Danneel说，“Alan Ackles和Donna Ackles，他们是Jensen的父母。”  
“我他妈压根不在乎。这他妈和我又有什么关系？”  
Danneel皱了皱眉，她责怪地看了Genevieve一眼，Genevieve耸耸肩，“不是我的责任。”  
“好吧。我只是想说，如果你和Jensen被Ackles发现的话，就不仅仅是被取消大大小小商业合约那么简单了。他们会不惜一切代价花重金只为了让你生不如死，而且他们真的付得起那个价格。你在他们面前将会是一个每个部位都被标上价码的、暂时还拼凑在一起的肉块。”  
Jared对小女孩的威胁毫不在乎。这该死地会让Jensen从此在他眼里不再一样吗？他是谁的答案在Jared心里从未改变过。只是想到将他分离出身体的感觉都如此疼痛，他无法去细想真要在Jensen面前说出口的那一瞬间。他就是……他不能……  
他将酒杯里的液体一饮而尽，重新将它放回桌面上的时候他的双眼被憋得通红。“……你们想要我做什么？”他问。Danneel松了口气。而Genevieve看起来仍然忧心忡忡。那种属于朋友的担心隐藏在商业伙伴的面具之下。她用力握了握Jared的手，但他抽开了。  
“我不会再签下一个季度的合同。”  
“别说孩子气的话……”  
“这次是认真的。Gen，之前和你说过，你一直以为我是被爱情冲昏了头脑。是的。你了解我就像你和我是从小长大的姐弟，你知道我不敢打那个电话，因为我的人生就是靠这些演艺圈的东西拼凑成型的。但我现在必须直面恐惧，为了Jensen也不仅仅为了Jensen，我早就这样想了，Jensen只是一个美妙的催化剂。我需要找回什么是真正的我。”  
“我不明白你在说什么，”Genevieve的音量也不自觉地抬高了，“你喜欢表演！你就是为此而生的！你现在突然任性地说想要撒手不管。你除了它还能做什么？”  
“我不知道，Gen，我不知道。”Jared说，“我害怕失败，我害怕嘲笑，我甚至还害怕贫穷与默默无闻。我是人类，还是被宠坏了的那种。但我想去知道我还能做些什么，当它已经不再是我想要的时候……”  
“Fuck you Jay！Fuck you！”Genevieve瞪着他，“作为你的经纪人我想要把你的脸撕烂！”  
“对不起Gen。”  
Genevieve狠狠地吐出一口气，“……但作为你的朋友，我……你知道我不会成为你的阻力。妈的。你会让我顿时失去了和梅德赛斯打交道的机会。我恨你Jay。”  
Jared苦笑。这是他今晚所能得到的唯一的安慰了。他感觉这短短的二十分钟仿佛过去了一辈子。他的灵魂被灌上了铅液，想到Jensen，他甜美的男孩，他从来羞耻于说爱的对象，Jensen，Jensen my Jen……他对接下来所要面对的一切失去了任何感受。  
他被送回公寓。接连三天他关了手机没有出门。Genevieve应许了他的行为，为的是让外面的新闻更加发酵。Danneel和她联手应对媒体。在临时的新闻采访中两位女士亲密地站在一起，Danneel甜蜜地对镜头微笑，反复说着那个星巴克爱情故事。Jared只看了一眼就关上电视砸了遥控器。这原本应该属于他和Jensen的。  
第四天他决定在饿死前出门买个面包。蹲点的小报记者追着他问他关于Danneel的问题。“你是改变口味了吗？”他们问他。Jared带着墨镜像个坏脾气的明星躲着镜头快步走开。  
“Jared——Jared，看看镜头，你和Danneel之间怎么回事？”  
“Jay！随便说一句好吗？你和你的未成年男朋友还有联系吗？”  
“Danneel Graul对你之前的丑闻有什么看法吗？你会担心她的家人反对你们在一起吗？”  
“离我远点！”此时此刻说话变得艰难起来。Jared夹紧怀里的面包，他感觉到一股羞耻的暴露。  
“你的经纪人是请了媒体帮你造势吗？多少钱？我们可以出双倍的。”  
“你的男朋友——或者前男友最近正在拍一部电影，你有兴趣和他一起接受我们的访谈吗？”  
Jared一路跑进公寓大门才停下来，闪光灯一路咬着他的后脚跟。直到大门关闭还透过竖条的隔栏透进来。他疲倦地捂住眼睛，后背抵着门，觉得自己难以支撑继续。  
“需要我帮您报警吗？”公寓管理员问。  
Jared摇摇头，支撑起自己的一个微笑，“谢谢，不用，谢谢。”  
“他们已经在这里等了三天三夜了。赶都赶不走。”  
Jared无力地点头，知道自己在这里住不长了。“谢谢你的提醒。”他同样不想接受对方同情的目光。他挪动自己的双腿往楼梯走，甚至不耐烦等一趟电梯。  
他找到钥匙准备对准锁眼。门先他一步打开了。Jensen完完整整地，带着笑地，不敢看他的眼睛地站在他面前。他手里拿着最新的娱乐日报，上面他和那个叫Danneel的女孩在夜灯下亲吻的照片占了半个版面。  
“我给你打电话但是你都关机。所以……”Jensen小声说，“我都有避开那些记者，你放心。”  
Jared关上门。他再也忍不住，一把将Jensen搂入怀中。他的鼻子埋进Jensen的肩膀。Jensen的肩膀还没完全变得厚实，还带着些男孩的单薄，甚至颤抖着——他又做错了。他不知道他究竟经历了什么。他轻轻嗅着Jensen身上的味道，阳光和苏打。此时此刻，他才觉得自己是活着的。  
“我发短信告诉过你。”  
“我还是会担心……”Jensen紧紧抓着Jared后背的衣服，“我不是嫉妒什么的……我知道你不可能认识Danneel，我相信你，你对我……有点感觉是不是？那些只是障眼法，我知道你要顾及的东西很多……”  
“我爱你Jen，我爱你。”Jared听到自己说，“我爱你。我在几乎第一次见到你就心动了，不是因为别的，仅仅是因为你就是你。”他怕自己再不说就来不及了。他为何总是顾及太多没有告诉过Jensen更多呢？  
Jensen发出一声剧烈的哽咽，他的身体在Jared怀里明显地颤抖。“……什么？”  
“我爱你。”  
Jensen手中的报纸被揉碎了无声地掉落在地上。Jared摸索他的嘴唇，然后吻上去。像游子终于归家的一声叹息。这不仅仅是情欲，不仅仅是意乱情迷，不仅仅是双方面的吸引和碰撞，关于多巴胺和内啡肽。不。不。不。不。不。Jared后悔自己居然现在才真正意识到。从来都不是他为了Jensen想退出现在的生活。而是他想为了Jensen变成更好的人。这不是逃避。不再是了。  
煽情用通红的眼角中的相视一笑作为结束。Jensen用力擦擦脸。  
“你现在应该在上课。”Jared好半天才反应过来。  
“是的……”Jensen迟疑地开口，“但我担心你。”他又躲避了一次Jared的眼睛，“我……我做了一些很糟糕的事。Danneel过来找我了。她和我解释了一切。”他笑了笑，“那基本上就是歇斯底里的互吼。最后我被说服了。”  
Jared的心一阵紧缩。“她说了什么？你最近怎么样？”他试着触碰Jensen，他没有避开，只是温顺地侧了侧脸任由Jared抚摸。  
“你会说我的。我只是……伤害我自己，但这是不对的，哪怕我知道这样会惩罚到让我难过的人。”  
“我只是……Danneel一定和你说过我们家的事。你知道我爸是好莱坞当红影星，而我妈作为他的经纪人在很小的时候就经常到处跑，我几乎是被Josh亲手带大的。等他也开始忙起来之后，Danneel是和我相处最多的人。我有时候会被寄养在他们家。这没什么，事实上我知道他们都很爱我，特别是物质上。我基本上想要什么就一定能得到。然后是你。Jay，我一直很喜欢你，在这段关系中，我总是逼迫你接受我对你的喜欢，这其实不公平……”  
“不——Jen babe，我只是……”  
“所以你不知道我有多开心，当你终于说爱我的时候……我差点就想说去他妈的，我就要和你抱在一起。但如果我仍然继续下去的话，我知道这不是爱，至少不会是对等的爱。”Jensen说，他的笑比哭还难看。“这段话我练习了好久，我希望我能表达清楚。”  
Jared深深地吸了口气。他轻轻擦掉Jensen的眼泪，它们无论如何都止不住。  
“我只是不想作为你的累赘。我想要我们的关系不是谁拖着谁往前走。我之前说过，我不介意和你地下情，我说谎了。我在意极了。我讨厌我自己为什么不能快点长大，如果我成年了呢？如果我……如果我像你一样大甚至比你还大呢？我可以牵着你的手一起走到公寓外面让他们拍个够……那样多美好啊……我也想做支持你的那个人。我可以吗？”  
“你已经是了。”  
“但那还不够。你变得会为了我瞻前顾后，每一次约会都铤而走险。还有我的家人和朋友，他们为了我甚至可能会伤害你。这些都是我不愿意看到的。”  
“你……这是……我不知道……你是在和我说分手吗？”  
“我不希望它是。我希望它是一个约定。”Jensen轻声问，“我愿意等我吗？就三年？不要忘记我？可以吗？求你？”  
Jared的视线模糊了。在这一刻他感受到了前所未有的痛苦。但他同时又感受到了来自Jensen的爱意。他总是不受控制地瞻前顾后。这些话原本该是他说出口。Jensen感受到了他的犹豫和迟疑。他替他全部说完了。他才是这段关系中被珍视的那个。哪怕Jensen比他小了十多岁。  
“这并不是离别是吗？”Jared虚弱地问。  
“我希望。我希望。”Jensen说，“我把决定权放在你手上，你千万要珍惜它。因为我爱你，Jay。你猜不到我有多爱你。”

Jensen用力亲吻Jared，他们像最后一次亲吻一样地亲吻彼此。但这不应该是最后一次。Jared的心里闪过不祥的阴霾，他想要挣脱——但万一是最后一次呢？唇齿相触之处立刻浸染上苦痛。他更深地亲吻Jensen，然后放开他。  
“我要……咳……打电话给Gen，她会送你回去。”Jared说。他的额头抵着Jensen的，忍不住再在上面印上一吻。  
“我还不想回去……”Jensen说，“我来是为了……”他抚摸Jared的胸膛，然后扯开他的外套，他的手伸进Jared的T恤里，环住Jared结实的后背，他整个人贴了上去。“为了这个。”他等了一会，发现Jared没动作，微微抬起头说了一声“操我，Jay，这是我想要的”。  
Jared被烫得差点跳起来。他该怀疑自己和Jensen是不是都发烧了。“我不可以。”他轻声说，“对不起，如果我现在这么做，我才是最卑劣的人。你不是什么收藏品，更不是我在这段关系里的战利品。”他把Jensen剥离自己的双手因为紧绷而颤抖，“你不知道我有多想……但欲望从来不是全部。”  
但Jensen开始脱衣服，“就当是一个筹码好了。或者我这几年的生日礼物？你可以不把它当成任何意义，就只是操我，Jay？”  
Jared的嘴唇抿成一条直线。“我只是尝试做一个好人。”  
“Jay——你忍心吗？你看看我，求你，我是这么这么渴求你。”Jensen的声音甜蜜而沙哑，他现在正在把最后一只脚伸出裤子的束缚。Jared只是瞥了一眼就移不开视线。Jensen没有穿内裤，他早就把自己布置妥当。当他牵着Jared的手往他的屁股摸的时候，Jared可以感受到自己的指尖触碰到的一个明显的硬物。  
“我生气极了。关于你和Dan……你让她亲你，哪怕我知道这是假的，但我就是……我的脑子全乱了……”Jensen委屈地说，“我想要惩罚你。我去买了扩张器，在浴室里塞了好久，用了半瓶润滑，两条大腿都滑溜溜的，最小的那个我塞了二十分钟，我想象着那是你的一根手指。”  
“Babe……but……”Jared的手指无法受控地朝肿胀的穴口摸去，他大口大口地呼吸，指尖在周围划着圈。停下。停下。Jensen大声地呻吟，仰头亲吻他吞下他所有的拒绝。  
“这疼吗？”Jared敬畏地开口。他把Jensen抱起来——如此轻而易举，这再次提醒他Jensen有多小，Jared可以轻而易举地制服他，更可以随意对待他，轻而易举把他劈成两瓣。如果他想。他把Jensen轻轻放在床垫上，看着他红着脸柔软地下陷，他亲吻他，围着侧脸吻了一圈，想象某种周而复始的月相图般的祈祷。  
Jensen分开腿还上Jared的腰。“不……它只是，有点涨。”他突然笑了一声，“我很快换了更粗的那个，但那远远不及你的老二一半大。在换上第三根的时候我失去了耐心，我决定把接下来的工作交给你。我夹着它跑出来，几乎扣不好扣子。迈上电车的时候我的腿都在发颤。它撞得我全身发软，还没进家门我就硬了。”  
“我感觉得到。”Jared伸手抓住男孩翘在肚皮上的阴茎，自然而然地上下移动手指。缓慢的动作令Jensen眯起眼扭动着磨蹭。Jared想要无限延长此刻。他松开手，Jensen挫败地大叫一声，下意识地向Jared的方向挺了挺腰。他就永远不会在自己面前掩饰，Jared心想，他为这个隐约的想法而微笑，然后伸手握住对方鼓胀的阴囊。  
“嗯……Jay……”但Jared没有停留，他继续摸索，划过一片敏感得令Jensen直打颤的小块皮肤。他推了推Jensen，将他翻转过来。Jensen兴奋得呼吸急促，跪在床上把屁股起来，轻轻晃动着，无意识地让阴茎在床单和肚子之间摩擦。  
Jared轻轻拍打它，让他发出一些甜蜜又羞耻的叫声。然后他屏住呼吸拉扯那条缝隙。那个含着硬物的洞口出现在他眼前。周围一圈肌肉被Jensen自己粗暴地对待过，发红并且高高肿起。Jared的呼吸粗重起来。哪怕他不愿意承认，Jensen看上去就像是被他操开了一样。Jared皱眉，手指划过敏感的肌肉。  
“Jay!”Jensen惊喘，当Jared尝试着推动那根因为挤压而露出一小节的扩张器，Jensen的屁股向后推。Jared拉出来一点又尝试着按压回去，它的润滑程度让他松了口气，至少Jensen不会因此而受罪。他盯着男孩的屁股，双手稳住腰侧感受Jensen每一次快速的脉搏和微小的颤栗，他着迷地俯身，伸出舌头在上面绕圈。  
Jensen尖叫了一声，身体软在床上，Jared不得不拉起他的腰继续。他满意地看了看Jensen被他舔湿的入口，“我会把它拉出来，这可能会有些摩擦，宝贝？”他轻声问道。  
“好的，好的。”Jensen用力点头并且摇动屁股，这让他看起来像是有一根粉色的小尾巴。Jared轻轻拉动它，又忍不住推进去一些，只是为了他不为人知的欲望。他想象是自己进入到Jensen身体里。这让他立刻抽出棒状物扔到一边，换上自己的手指，两根就把Jensen的屁股盛满了。  
“这就是你想要的吗？”Jared问。  
“是的，是的，Jay，给我，”Jensen被钉在床上，他艰难地扭头，“还想要更多。”  
Jared一定是发出了某种类似野兽的咆哮，他打了男孩的屁股，这次一个明显的掌痕出现在Jensen的屁股左侧。Jensen叫着Jared的名字，立刻伸手握住自己的阴茎。他不得不圈住根部不让自己在强烈的刺激下过早地射出来然后结束这一切。  
Jared开始继续舔他。两根手指撑开洞口让舌尖伸进去。Jensen的双腿张得很开，在床垫上蹬出一圈圈凌乱的痕迹。当他用牙齿咬住侧边的一点的时候，Jensen像一只被扔上岸的鱼。  
“太过了吗？”  
Jensen捂住脸，为了忍住叫声他把手腕咬出许多牙印，但那几乎没有任何帮助。“……没关系。”他轻声说，声音软得像一滩水。Jared空出一只手，拉开裤子。宽松的棉质布料早就被撑起一个鼓胀的帐篷，此刻它滑到Jared的大腿上。Jared握住自己的阴茎，用头部轻轻戳刺那个因为紧张而不断收缩的小洞。他对他来说还是太大了。Jensen把手伸到后面，泪眼汪汪地哼哼着，握住Jared的那只手催促他快点进来。  
Jared抓住他的手，将它按在身侧的床垫上。他俯下身，轻而易举地拥住Jensen的身体。他亲他的后颈，在领口上方的位置留下吻痕。肿得发痛的阴茎在Jensen的屁股上四处滑动，最后猛地陷入Jensen的大腿根部快速抽动。床垫在他们身下剧烈地摇晃。Jared一下一下地撞击男孩的阴囊。  
“不——”Jensen扭动，咬着嘴唇想要Jared步入正轨。“Jay，求你……”  
“好爱你Jen，爱你……”Jared在Jensen耳边呢喃，手伸到Jensen摆动滴水的阴茎上拉扯。Jensen呜咽着，没有被按住的手往后按压Jared的屁股，渴求Jared能更进一步。  
“进来！操我！Jay！求你！”Jensen狂乱地乞求，这和辣，但这还不够，他带着自我奉献的精神孤注一掷，他绝对不想就这样……就这样……Jared的阴茎在他的大腿上剧烈跳动，火热滚烫的液体喷洒在皮肤上。妈的，这太迟了。Jensen绝望地呜咽。  
Jared轻轻挺身，坚挺的顶端滑过Jensen的洞口，它又喷出一股浓稠的精液，Jared忍不住用手将它们抹匀在圆润的屁股上。他更加用力地抚慰Jensen，快速得让他几乎忘了抱怨，饥渴地吞咽精液的洞口被塞入三根指头，Jared的手指在Jensen体内弯曲，“Come for me babe.”  
Jensen立刻尖叫地瘫软在床垫上颤抖。Jared喘着气，慢慢抽出手指，躺在Jensen身边。他用被子把Jensen包裹成很小的一团，亲吻他湿润的眼睫毛。直到两个人的呼吸变得平静而趋于同样的频率。  
“我几乎操了你。”Jared轻声，这是一种又甜蜜又痛苦的宣言。  
“……几乎。”Jensen推了Jared一下。他忍了又忍，“为什么我不可以？”  
“什么？”  
“……为什么我就不可以？你的前男友却可以？”Jensen的脸因为明显的嫉妒而皱缩了一下。他的声音里带着哭腔，还带着点上一轮情事残存的沙哑——他不知道这能让Jared高潮过的阴茎抽搐不已，Jared不会告诉他。Jensen立刻觉察到自己说了糟糕的话，“对不起。”他小声说，睁开通红的眼睛小心翼翼地看着Jared，“我只是……我只想要你。我希望你认为我是特别的。”  
Jared对他完全生不起气。他想把哪怕是最容易受伤的部位都展开在Jensen面前，他抱紧Jensen，男孩在他怀里像一个柔软的小面团。“Jen，你已经是了。”  
“我是吗？”  
Jared亲吻他脸颊的雀斑，顺着他没有褪去稚气的脸颊吻下去直到嘴唇。“你想象不出来。”  
Jensen接受亲吻。他困惑地眨眼，也选择接受Jared的话。“那么等我成年了，你发誓你会操我。”  
“老天，不要逼我发那样的誓。”  
Jensen撅起嘴巴。但Jared继续说下去。  
“我希望我们能够再次相遇，然后我会重新了解你，你同样也会重新了解我。于是在那个正确的时间里，我们会在一张床上接吻，触碰，做爱。”  
“你真够浪漫的，Padalecki先生。”  
“所以达成共识了？”Jared伸出一只小拇指。  
Jensen不情愿地从被子里伸出一根手指和他拉钩。“我嫉妒三年后的我。”  
Jared笑了。为何Jensen能有这样的魔力。“我也嫉妒三年后的我。”他对Jensen说。  
“那么——”Jensen搂住Jared的脖子让他重新贴上自己，“既然如此的话，我们要不要再做点什么让他们也稍微嫉妒一下？”  
“Jen——”  
“我想在你舔我屁股的时候含你住你的硬老二，我知道它已经准备好了，你猜我能含多深？想让我吸你吗？”Jensen挑起嘴角，他不知道他的每一句话都能让Jared浑身发烫——不，他知道的。“而且你得教我，这三年我得靠这些塑胶玩具来怀念你，你得防止我弄伤我自己。你太喜欢这样手把手教我了不是吗？”  
Jared扯开被子，“Yeah fuck yes.”他听到自己这样说。

fin.  


【未完的故事】

“你确定你都已经收拾好了？”  
“我确定妈妈，别为我担心好吗？我又不是要去……呃……西海岸那么远。”Jensen对此倒没什么好抱怨的。他的嘴角挂着一个巨大的、无法抑制的笑容。  
Ackles妈妈张开双臂，她充满怜爱地看着Jensen，“瞧瞧我的宝贝——”Jensen发出一声夸张的叹息，扔下手中的行李抱住妈妈的腰，他们像小时候那样来回晃了几下。Ackles妈妈稍微松开他，手指一次次梳过Jensen的头发，“瞧瞧你。”  
“别这样，我周末还会回来的。”Jensen说，“而且Jay已经在门外等着了。”  
Ackles妈妈松开Jensen，“替我向他问好知道吗？”她朝窗外望去，Jensen借此从她怀里溜走。“只有他在我才放心一些。”  
但愿如此。Jensen心想。他头疼地想该如何开口多妈妈说Jay早就不是Danneel的前男友——从来不是，从来，但她是如此喜欢这两个年轻人以至于她总忍不住开口问他们其中之一是否还有机会复合，这导致Danneel已经超过一个月没来Ackles家拜访了。Jensen不知道这是好事还是坏事，当自己的妈妈以这种方式喜欢他的“秘密男友”。Jensen的三百个噩梦里总有一个是关于“嘿妈妈，你看我带回了谁？没错，是Danneel的前男友，我想你很喜欢他，所以我和他搞在一起了，母亲节快乐？”。他和Jared说过但他只会抱着他哈哈大笑。这个混蛋。  
“Dan也会送你对不对？”Ackles妈妈又来了。  
“是的。”Jensen噘着嘴说道，因为他要到明年年初才满十八，而他们最近在Danneel的眼皮底下打得火热。好几次Jared被逼到了极限，Jensen也是。但似乎三年约定还没到期，这女人就不会让步。她像个狱警一样守着Jensen的屁股，Jensen好几次都想大喊他的屁眼真的没藏毒，而Jared私底下叫她“天王星守护神”。  
“那她和Jay……”  
“呃……没戏妈妈，他们真的没戏。”Jensen翻了个白眼，他不承认是自己的嫉妒心再一次小小地冒了头，“Dan和她的‘女士’如胶似漆。所以他们复合的机会比我和Jay在一起的机会都小。”他说完这句话之后心脏怦怦直跳。  
Ackles妈妈弹了弹他的脑门，“说什么傻话。我倒是想。”  
Jensen猛地抬头，“你真的想？”  
“我更想你不要让Jay总是照顾你，学着独立一点。还有，你即将是成年人了，什么该做什么不该做我早就和你说过。”  
“是的老妈——”  
“再重复一次我之前教你的？”  
“戴套或者督促另一个戴套。”Jensen说到这里的时候脸红了。他想到自己曾经用它给了Jared一个超长时间的口交——你还能指望什么呢，Jared在这方面有异于常人的坚持。  
“是的。要么戴套，要么拉倒。别以为只有插入才需要戴套，椰菜花状的疱疹也会长在嘴巴里。”Oops，Jensen想到自己曾经和Jared有几次没有从遵循这个原则，但他永远都不会告诉妈妈。“另外，不要吝啬润滑剂，无论是和男孩还是女孩，因为一点撕裂都会带来……”  
“老妈？Jay还等着呢？”  
Ackles妈妈放过了他，拍拍他的肩膀让他最后一次检查行李。Jensen感觉自己头顶在冒烟，哪怕他确实已经有了经验，但和大人聊这些还是让他感到别扭。况且他早就不是妈妈口中的“乖男孩”了。  
他再一次确认自己终于可以走出家门。“确定不要我送你吗？”  
“独立一点，这是你说的。”Jensen背对着妈妈和她挥手，然后欢快地跳下台阶朝停在街区路边的黑色轿车跑去。Jay下车替他将行李放在后尾箱。他拉开副驾驶的车门熟练地坐了进去绑好安全带。  
“嗨Dan！”  
“我像是最后才被人注意。”Danneel说。Jensen永远都不知道她如何一边戴着墨镜一边翻阅时尚杂志。  
“你就和以前一样闪耀。”Jensen说这句话的时候Jared正好上车，Jensen立刻把嘴唇凑过去，两个人轻轻碰了一下。这对Jensen来说根本不够，但Danneel在后面用力地翻了一页杂志。  
Jared朝他孩子气地吐了吐舌头，Jensen把偷笑埋在手掌里。“所以，Dan，最近和Genny如何？”  
“如果你是说上周那个招摇的小报消息，‘黄金拍档正式拆伙？Jared Pdalecki被前经纪人撬走豪门女友——我这次甚至没有姓名只配得上一个‘rich girlfriend’？噢，我们当然应付得来。只要不要多加一个你进去添乱。”  
Jensen听得出对方心情糟糕，“好的，没有公共场合亲亲。”  
“还有那些eyes-fuck，老天……这简直防不胜防。告诉我为什么我要答应做你们俩秘密约会的掩饰？”  
呃……因为你和Genevieve无可救药地坠入爱河所以你甚至可以对我们在你眼皮底下的小动作选择睁一只眼闭一只眼？也因为你足够了解Jay发现他有一颗金子般的心所以你尝试着接受我们是真的相爱而不是一时兴起？Jensen可不敢这么说。  
“谢谢你。”是Jared打破了半秒钟的沉默，“我不会忘记你为这一切做了多少。”  
“反正死后一起下地狱。”Danneel说，这句话不像赌气而更像玩笑了。Jared吹起口哨。Jensen拉开车子的储物格掏出一包上次放进去的小熊软糖。他们争论了一下Jared到底有没有偷吃的问题。Jared矢口否认。Jensen已经习惯了这样的Jared——他爱所有的Jared，但是当他决定剃掉那些代表了伤感和自我放逐的胡子，逐渐让生活走上正轨，拒绝了所有的工作邀约而开始参加表演艺术的进修课程，Jensen听到这样的消息之后胸膛里溢满了骄傲。他不会承认自己同时难过得要命，他居然要从Danneel的口中得知Jared的近况。但哪怕当初分手后的三个星期他几乎哭瞎了眼，Josh甚至以为他得了什么病，他也从未认为自己当初的决定是错误的。  
Jensen偷看Jared挂在嘴角的笑容，他想如今的Jared无疑是自己的最爱。（It's okey. 他同时对心里的其他Jared说道，我还是爱你们，但现在这个是我的Jared。那些属于所有影迷们的演员Jared，以及只属于过去的失意Jared。）  
他们到达学校。Danneel轻咳一声自己有点累，但她只是像以往一样想要给他们一点独处时间。Jared将Jensen送到宿舍。Jensen的另一个舍友还没来，Jared关上门，Jensen狡黠地对他笑着。  
“想要点小费吗？”他一边说一边轻轻地捏了捏Jared刚才替他搬运行李的手臂。  
Jared反手锁上门。门锁发出一声清脆的咔哒声。Jensen把它当成是一种暗示，他飞扑到Jared的怀里跳起来，Jared立刻抱住他的屁股。“想你。”他咬住Jared的嘴唇小声说，“太久了……”他扭动身体，得意地感受到来自Jared火热的反应。我的。他可耻地想。  
“也没有多久。”Jared虚弱地争辩而不是立刻加深这个吻？Jensen害羞地瞪了他一眼，拉扯Jared的头发然后深吻彼此。他能够感受到来自于两个人口中一路上吃的甜蜜软糖的味道。Jensen呻吟一声，他的裤子开始紧绷，这不是一个好时机，他不是十五岁，他十七了，也得有点十七岁该有的成熟不是吗？但Jared的一声来自喉底的渴望的呻吟让Jensen的大脑一片空白。  
“床……”  
“不……”Jared睁开眼，Jensen的心脏剧烈地泵着他的胸腔，他的男人（噢操）充满情欲的双眼变得比以往要更加深沉。Jared的声音沙哑使得Jensen下意识地耸起肩，“但再亲十秒钟。”他说着含住Jensen的嘴唇轻轻吮吸。Jensen在心里数着十秒。最后一刻的时候他们被迫分开，否则这会延长到无止尽。  
门把手上下扭动，Jensen后退到床上一屁股坐下。他不得不抱着枕头挡住点，而Jared则飞快地走到了书桌旁。Jensen忍不住笑出声因为他们现在的形势真的又紧急又滑稽。  
他的舍友，一个金棕色头发的男孩甩着钥匙，好奇地打量着他们。“你是……”他的目光停留在Jared身上，“你是不是那个……”  
Jared已经摆出熟悉的职业微笑。“你好，我是Jensen的朋友。”  
“我是Chris，所以，Jensen？和Jensen的朋友？”  
Jensen和他打招呼，他能立刻就分辨出Chris即将是他大学新生活的最好的朋友之一。Jared适时地离开，走之前朝Jensen眨了眨眼。  
“你和Jared Padalecki是朋友？”  
“他就在隔壁读书，顺路来送我。”  
“好的，我不是那种八卦的人，所以——”Chris朝他眨眨眼，然后做了个拉上嘴巴拉链的动作。Jensen对他的好感又多了几分。但因为Jared最近很忙，他和Danneel有一个工作上的合作项目，这让本来就少的相处时间被压缩得更加少。Jensen不是不喜欢Chris，但他仍希望如果Chris能再晚来一些就好了……哪怕只有一分钟。

Jensen适应了新环境。在没有去Jared临校公寓的时候他和新朋友们打得火热。Steve和Jason在校园的酒吧里开始了限定演出，Jensen被邀请上台唱了那些他们曾经悄悄练习过的歌。Jensen有些不好意思，因为他知道角落里坐着和他一同过来的“朋友”Jared，同时戴着Jensen的鸭舌帽和卫衣帽子。Jensen下场之后Jared的眼睛在黑暗中闪光。他们不得不一前一后走出酒吧，一路找到没人的校园主街的雕像背后亲热。  
“什么时候我们才能……”Jensen甜蜜地抱怨，“那些女孩那样看你，像你是个唾手可得的蜜糖罐头。”他的手指勾着Jared牛仔裤背面的皮带环，感受因为他的触碰而紧绷的肌肉。  
“但我只会有一只小蜜蜂。”Jared亲他，“我爱你Jen，总有一天我要牵着你的手走在下午的大街上，买三个球的冰淇淋互相喂着吃。我们坐在咖啡馆门前的那排椅子上，晒太阳直到它下山，然后我带你去吃学校里我知道的最好吃的意大利面。”  
“Hmmmmmmmm……”Jensen被亲得嘴唇刺痛，但他不知道何时他才会稍微不喜欢Jared的接吻。他的吻，Jensen从未找到最恰当的形容词，如果非要说有什么接近的话，那也许就是吸吮彩虹的感觉。“你答应的。”  
“我答应的。”相同的傻笑出现在两个人的嘴角。  
Jensen暂时得到了满足。他突然想到他一开始来找Jared是因为什么。这个话题在三小时之前曾经被提起过，但两杯橙汁和甜言蜜语的悄悄话打断了它。现在Jensen终于把它从意识深处搜刮出来，“你下星期得陪我去看我爸爸的话剧，你知道他们有多爱——你。”  
Jared吃吃地笑，他们共同回忆起那些他被Danneel带到Ackles家的时候发生的事。那像极了只有在电视里才会出现的情景喜剧。“我希望等我们宣布订婚的时候他们也能保持这种积极心态。”  
“嘿，我还不一定答应你呢。”Jensen才不让他太得意。但他知道真正等到那一天自己会是什么样子，他光是想象就会鼻子一酸。老天。他绝对会哭得很难看，所以，不允许有DV——开玩笑的，当然必须要有DV，这将会是独属于他的关于Jared、关于他们俩的数字影像——等等他好像又离题太远了。“所以下周六？”  
“等等——”Jared从粉红色的泡泡里挣脱出来，“下周六我不行，我有个很重要的工作，抱歉宝贝。”  
Jensen有些失落。但他知道Jared最近对幕后的制作工作十分感兴趣并且正在尝试和以前的合作伙伴有交涉。“好吧，我把它送给Chris，但你忙完了要联系我。我晚上会和父母回家。但我争取在第二天回来。”  
“随时联系。”Jared答应他。他脸上挂着一个奇怪的笑容。Jensen熟知那样的笑容，这其中一定有什么事。但是Jared矢口否认。哪怕Jensen用尽手段威胁他，Jared突然变得完全没有契约精神，得到了湿漉漉的亲吻之后就继续闭紧嘴巴。  
周六Jensen开车带Chris和Mackenzie——他的妹妹来到剧场。他们的爸爸和他们打了个招呼便回到后台。Chris无数次东张西望，反复确认自己的格子衫是否符合正式场合。直到Mackenzie无法忍耐地告诉他这真的不是国家交响剧团。  
音响里传来演出开始倒计时的声音。灯光从最后排开始逐渐熄灭。Jensen再一次忍不住地想如果身边做的是Jared该有多好。他越来越离不开他了。  
舞台的灯光亮了，幽暗的蓝色投射在一面白幕之上。昏暗的阴影将不远处床上的人形描摹了大概。  
“我……有一个哥哥。”一个稚嫩的男孩的声音轻声说道，仿佛生怕惊扰到床中人的梦境。“他是一个梦想家，他也时常教我做梦。小时候，我看着天空中的白云，总想飞上天去，触碰铂金色的阳光，尝尝云朵是什么味道。”  
Jensen的嘴角啜着笑意。他从宣传手册中读到这是一个关于亲情的故事，毫无疑问他被这个故事吸引了注意力。  
“飞机是这样的——”幽蓝的幕布上出现一个孩童的手影，比成翅膀的模样，一个听起来更大一些的男孩说道。  
“飞机是这样的。”男孩学着，更小一些的手影同样出现在幕布上。  
“我的哥哥带我飞在蓝天上，我们向上腾升——”  
“游隼注意，游隼注意，上升至12000。”  
“回复猎鹰，回复猎鹰，收到指令，完毕。”男孩说道，“我们向下俯冲——”  
“游隼注意，游隼注意，前方雷暴区，气流颠簸，迅速下降到安全区域。”  
幕布上的两只手影消失了。  
“我的哥哥，他叫Dean Winchester。他撑起了我童年的一片天地。他有一双绿色的眼睛，暗金色的头发，有雀斑，长得很帅气，但肯定没我帅气，抱歉啦Dean。”  
Jensen轻笑，他想到自己小时候和Josh相处的点点滴滴。他父母很忙，很多时候都是Josh在照顾他和Mack。也许他是有那么一点保护过度，当Jensen和Josh的身高差距逐渐拉近的时候，他们之间也爆发过许多争吵。但此时此刻，Jensen所想到的仅有兄弟之间的温情。  
“我不知道他现在哪里。有时候我抬头看向天空，想象着天空中的鸟会知道他的方向，如果它们能够给我指引，我便能循着方向找过去了。你们知道他在哪里吗？他叫Dean Winchester。我再说一次，他有一双绿色的眼睛，暗金色的头发，有雀斑，长得很帅气。”  
“我的哥哥，Dean，很多年前便失踪了。”  
灯光暗去。聚光灯落在原本放在阴暗处的床上。一个年轻的男人惊醒地坐起来，胸膛剧烈地起伏，好一会，他蜷起双腿，双手捂住苍白的脸庞。  
与刚才男孩的声音不同的、成熟、沙哑、低沉、疲倦的声音几不可闻，“我的哥哥，Dean，很多年前便失踪了。”  
灯光暗下。掌声响起。Jensen听到不知是谁突然叫了一声，“Jared！天啊！是Jared Padalecki！”  
“他很棒不是吗？你从小就喜欢他，这也是Alan的主意。”黑暗中Jensen的妈妈对他耳语。  
Jensen失语了。他的脑子一片空白。迷恋Jared Padalecki的记忆一股脑地涌了上来，在黑暗的角落里仰望太阳的感受是如此酸痛的甜蜜。“……是的，是的，他太耀眼了。我好爱他。”好半天Jensen才轻声说道。  
灯光再次点亮舞台。站在台上的是Jared与Jensen的爸爸。正如同将鱼放回水中，Jared就是为舞台而生的，他此刻不再是Jared自己，他是Sam，正在和他的爸爸John激烈地争吵着。他的双眼闪耀着光芒，狂怒将他的生命点燃。  
Jensen屏住呼吸，他抹掉眼角泪水，在某一刻他知道自己的视线与Jared相对了。

掌声震耳欲聋。演出很成功。当Jared作为特殊主演最后一刻从后台跑上来谢幕的时候，全场沸腾了。  
“Jared——我爱你——Jared——”有些人哽咽地尖叫，Jensen太明白他们的感受了。他想，如果自己不曾有过被天使亲吻过的好运气，他必定会哭晕在现场。  
Jensen再也忍不住了——他必须现在立刻马上见到Jared，他的嘴唇因为渴望而刺痛着，他想要大笑同时又痛哭，一股名为深爱的情绪在他的胸膛内鼓胀起来，他无法再等待哪怕一秒。Jensen弯腰离开现场。Chris疑惑地低声询问他要去哪里，他来不及想出借口，低声嘟囔出Jared的名字便往外走。台上Jared在无数挽留声中退回到幕后。  
顺着环状长廊，Jensen跌跌撞撞地绕到后台，工作人员不认识Jensen，拦着他不让他进去。Jensen急得跺脚，摸出手机打给Jared。电话立刻就接通了。  
“嗨，亲爱的。”  
“我恨你！”听到Jared声音的瞬间，Jensen鼻子突然开始发酸，“我好恨你！我的心脏都快要爆炸了！你居然不告诉我，不让我做一点心理准备！”  
“我以为你会喜欢。”这回声音来自于身后，Jensen转身，Jared举着手机朝他咧嘴笑，“告诉我你喜欢……你喜欢的，对吧？”  
“你疯了！”Jensen快步跑到他身边，“我怎么会……天啊……我眼睛都快哭肿了，你不知道我……我……”他说不下去了，张开双手把Jared紧紧抱在怀里。他不知为何又开始哽咽，他恨自己的泪腺如此发达，“这是梦吗？”  
“我想着给你一个惊喜的。”Jared说道，他居然有些不好意思。Jensen觉得不可思议，Jared在舞台上是如此地耀目，此刻却会因为Jensen而露出羞涩的神情。  
“这就是惊喜。”Jensen痴痴地呢喃。他感受到来自自己身后来来往往的无数双眼睛正在望过来，但他就是忍不住，让他们看着吧。这就是他一直并将一直深爱下去的人。  
“我爱你，Jen，”Jared同样耳语，“是你给予我的动力，让我知道我是什么样的人，以及我能够成为么样的人，这一切都是因为你。”  
Jensen不同意。因为……这是Jared啊。是他所做的一切努力塑造了他的成功。而Jensen只是一个漂亮的背景。他只是足够幸运。他没说出口，但Jared却读懂了一切。  
“你是唯一的。”Jared坚定地说，带着让Jensen颤栗的深情，“我不会再像爱上你一样爱上别人。不是因为年龄性别，所有这附加的一切。只是因为你。”有那么一刻Jensen相信Jared所说的一切，哪怕他们可以相拥着漂浮起来——唔，他一定是喝下了太多爱情酒，否则他就不会晕眩地抱着Jared傻笑。  
“咳，男孩们？”  
Jensen扭头，他的家人和朋友就站在他们身后。此时此刻他们应该推开彼此，用粗糙的谎言掩盖过去。但这些人的脸上带着或困惑或了然的神情。Alan朝Jensen眨了眨眼。Jensen脸红了，他爸爸什么都知道了。  
“只是想提醒你们一下，你们堵住了走廊。”Chris不自然地挤眉弄眼。  
“Jensen，不解释一下吗？关于你和Jay，” Ackles妈妈问道，“无论你说什么我们都支持你。”不知道是不是错觉，Jensen居然从中听到了一丝揶揄。  
“我们……”Jensen和Jared交换了一下眼神。  
“我们在交往。”Jared说道，他的手紧紧扣住Jensen的，无论如何十指紧扣都无法用友情来搪塞了。  
Jensen重重地喘了口气，当心底的巨石落地的同时他的心脏不受控制地跳到了嗓子眼。“就是这个样子。”  
短暂地沉默后，Chris发出一声痛苦地呻吟，“我和Steve还为此打赌来着。整整二十刀！”  
所有人都为此笑了起来。Ackles爸爸拍了拍Jared的肩膀，Jensen看向Jared，无声的千言万语中，某种事物就在夜晚柔软地化开了。

fin.


End file.
